


Out of the Depths I Cry to You

by ChickenWhisper



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenWhisper/pseuds/ChickenWhisper
Summary: Anne saves the Gillis's house from burning down, but at what cost?
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Winifred Rose, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Out of the Depths I Cry to You

The clanging of bells woke the residents of Avonlea with an abrupt, “DING DONG!” 

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert shot up from her bed, her dream of castles and princesses fading away into the recess of her mind. She hurried down the hall to find Marilla. 

“Marilla?! Marilla!” she shouted, trying to make sense of what was happening. 

“Anne, there’s a fire in town. Hurry downstairs and get every bucket and blanket you can find. Hurry!” Marilla urged the girl.

They loaded up the buggy and set off at a brisk trot, eventually catching up with other neighbours who were headed to the same destination. 

Upon arrival it became evident who’s house it was, “this is the Gillis house,” Marilla said as she carefully got down from the rig. 

“Diana!” Anne called to her friend who was standing nearby, watching the bright, orange and red flames engulf the house. 

“Anne!” Diana hugged her friend in a warm welcome. 

One of the beams in the house collapsed just then, making a loud crack as it split. The noise causes everyone to start talking at once. 

Rachel was praying, while Mrs. Gillis sobbed and comforted the baby in her arms. Marilla stood next to Rachel, completely stunned into silence. 

The men were busy tossing buckets of water on the house, but their efforts were in vain. Matthew and Jerry were helping with the fire wagon the whole time. 

“Is everyone out?” Anne asked Diana. 

“Yes, you see the Gillis family over there?” Diana pointed to her left where Anne could see a family huddled together. 

Anne racked her brain, in the orphanage she read the fire manuals. What did it say to do for a house fire again? She thought harder...ah yes, that was it! 

With no warning she grabbed as many blankets as she could carry and dunked them in the nearby water trough. Diana turned then and saw the red braids disappear through the front door of the burning house. 

“ANNE! What are you doing?! Come back here!” She screamed, nearing hysterics. 

“What?!” Marilla ran up to the screaming girl, “what is it, Diana?” 

“Anne ran inside!” Diana cried, wringing her hands together. 

“She ran inside?!” Marilla yelled, running to go after her. 

Rachel and Eliza held her back, “no, no! Stay here, Marilla!”

“Let me go, I need to get Anne! Let me go!” Marilla tried to push Rachel and Eliza off but they held her back. 

She surrendered and worriedly watched and waited for Anne. 

A silhouette appeared in the downstairs window, “is that her?” No one could tell for sure, maybe it was just the trick of the firelight?

Everyone watched and waited, holding their breath to see what would happen.  
——————————

Anne ran through the house shutting the doors and windows, and sealing up the crack underneath with wet blankets. 

As she ran back down the stairs she could feel the effects of the smoke. Coughing, she went down on all fours and crawled her way to the front door  
———————  
Marilla anxiously waited, scanning the house for signs of life. She saw a shadow near the front door, “Anne?! Anne! Oh Anne!” 

She ran up to Anne, “what were you thinking?!” 

Anne coughed, “did it help?” 

Diana came up just then, “why ever did you run inside?” 

Anne kept coughing as she explained, “fire needs air. Closing windows and doors deprives it.” She looked up to see Matthew proudly smiling at her. 

Marilla took off her sweater and wrapped it around Anne’s shoulders, “where did you learn that?” 

Anne opened her mouth to answer, but instead coughed, her sides heaving as she coughed and collapsed to the ground. 

“Anne!” Diana screamed in horror as her friend fell in front of her, eyes closed. 

“Anne? Rachel, she needs a doctor,” Marilla spoke hurriedly, trying to shake Anne awake, “Anne? Wake up!”

Matthew saw Anne on the ground and he ran over. 

“What happened, Marilla?”

“She was coughing and then she collapsed!” 

“Let’s get her home,” he grunted, picking her up in his arms, luckily she wasn’t too heavy. He laid her in the back of the buggy and Marilla hopped in the back with her, keeping her from  
jostling around. 

Rachel drove her buggy over to the doctor’s house

Mrs. Barry held back Diana, “let them tend to her, dear.” A test trickled down Diana’s cheek as she watched Anne leave.  
————-  
Matthew laid her down in her bed and then joined Marilla in prayer until the doctor arrived. 

He held Marilla’s hands, and in unison they prayed, “Out of the depths I cry to you, Lord hear my voice. Let your ears attendeth to me...” 

“Marilla!” Rachel’s voice boomed out through the house, “Doctor’s here!”

The doctor ran up the stairs and found the Cuthberts hovering over a pale child. 

He wasted no time opening his bag and trying to wake the girl; Anne stirred briefly but remained unconscious. Marilla let out a cry and fell against Rachel in despair, while Matthew put his head in his hands. 

Once the doctor was done he was the first one to speak: “Can I speak to you, Mr and Miss Cuthbert downstairs?” 

Rachel saw Marilla glance at Anne and hesitate. “I’ll stay with her Marilla, you go on and see what the doctor says,” she urged. 

Marilla squeezed her hand and then went with Matthew downstairs. 

“Please, let’s sit” the doctor waved his hand at the dining table. 

The Cuthberts glanced at each other and then slowly sat down, the chairs screeching on the floor. 

The doctor looked at them with sorrowful eyes, “Anne has inhaled too much smoke, and I’m afraid that she won’t survive it.”

“There isn’t anything else you can do?” Matthew asked, his voice cracking. 

The doctor looked at him full of sadness, “No, I’m afraid not. The smoke took too much of a toll on her lungs and heart.” 

Marilla quickly wiped away tears, “so what can we do now?” 

“Just try to keep her comfortable. I am so sorry, I truly wish I had better news for you.” 

Seeing that they needed some time to soak in his words he saw himself out after that. 

“What did the doctor say?” Rachel prodded as soon as Marilla entered the room. 

The woman just shook her head and sat on the bed next to Anne.

“Surely he can do something?” 

“It’s hopeless, Rachel.” 

“Oh, you poor dear,” Rachel strode over and wrapped Marilla up in a supportive hug. 

“Why don’t you run home for a bit? Catch some sleep?” 

Sensing that they needed some time alone Rachel nodded and quietly made her way out, passing Matthew who was sitting down by the barn. 

He rubbed his forehead with his hand. Anne had been a hero, saving that house from being burnt to the ground. Oh, why did she have to save that house?? 

He stood up, his back creaking, and walked to the house, wanting to be with Anne for as long as he could. 

Meanwhile Marilla sat at Anne’s bedside, the child’s hand pressed to her cheek. Anne’s breath was laboured but she still just looked asleep, surely she couldn’t be dying? 

She started, “Anne, I....” but no words came to her lips. 

Marilla found that she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the girl, as if that would keep her alive. 

Matthew glanced at the clock on the wall, it was six in the morning. Had the fire only been seven hours ago? It was strange to think that everything was peaceful when they went to bed. 

Marilla squeezed Anne’s hand and sat down. 

Both Cuthberts dozed off, waking up at the sound of knocking. 

Marilla woke up first, she hadn’t meant to fall asleep, she looked over and saw that Anne hadn’t moved. 

“Anne!” She shook the girl, Anne moved her head slightly but stayed asleep. 

Marilla nearly fainted out of relief. 

“I need to go milk the cows. I reckon I can hear them complaining all the way up here,” Matthew grunted, getting up, “let me know if anything changes, Marilla.” 

She nodded at him and he left, opening the door for Rachel, who wordlessly bustled in, with a pot of soup and loaf of bread. 

“Here, I figured you were too busy to cook.” 

Marilla looked at her friend, full of gratitude, 

“Thank you, Rachel. I appreciate it.” 

“How is she?” 

“Still with us. Still sleeping.” 

“How are you?” Rachel searched Marilla’s face. 

“The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away.” 

“Come now, we both know you don’t feel that way,” Rachel chided. 

Marilla quickly changed the subject from herself, “why don’t you go up and see he?”

“Alright”

Marilla followed Rachel

“It isn’t easy, is it? I still remember when Daniel slipped away, and then again with Penelope. They’re in a better place now and Anne will see her parents again I’m sure.” 

“Rachel, please...” Marilla’s eyes were sad. 

“I’m sorry, that was insensitive.” 

Rachel stayed for a few more minutes but left when it was evident that Marilla wanted some time alone. She had a feeling that she would never see Anne alive again. 

“Goodbye, Marilla. Goodb-see you later Anne.” 

Anne was having a much harder time now. She was squirming around and it was clear that she was uncomfortable.

“Shh, I know.” 

Marilla touched Anne’s hand, drinking in every feature of the child, trying to memorize her perfect nose, how one ear was slightly higher than the other, and the obvious red hair. 

Matthew came in and took his place on Anne's other side.

He kissed Anne’s cheek and sat down. Like his sister, he tried to memorize everything about the girl.  
—————-  
Anne woke briefly, startling Marilla and Matthew, her eyes were full of love as she looked at her adopted parents. 

They held Anne’s hands and Matthew spoke, his eyes brimmed with tears, “I love you, so much” 

And Marilla in turn, whispered, “I love you, Anne” 

Anne squeezed their hands letting them know that she had heard them.  
—————  
Around eleven in the morning Anne crossed the threshold of life.

Matthew put his hand on the child’s cheek, not speaking a word. What could be said? 

Marilla looked out the window, everything outside looked....dreary..and...bland. Once she had seen the beauty of the birds and the vibrant colors of the earth, Anne had shown her...shown her the beauty of the wise, maple trees, and old hills. Now the beauty was all gone. 

She whispered to God, “Out of the depths I cry to you.”

Rachel went over when she saw the light from the east gable. There was no reason for candles during this time of day, she knew then what had happened. 

“Rachel?” Matthew spoke as the stout woman appeared in the doorway. 

For once she said nothing, just held Marilla’s emotionless hand. Melancholia ran in the Cuthbert family; she prayed that wouldn’t be either of the siblings’ destiny. 

Matthew laid Anne back down and kissed her forehead. 

“Might as well tell Jerry,” he said gruffly, brushing past Rachel and out the room. 

Together, Marilla and Rachel undressed Anne, bathed her and put her in her very best dress. Marilla combed through the tangled red locks and plaited them, tying them together with the blue ribbon she had given the child. 

That night, while the Cuthberts slept in their beds, Anne lay in the parlor, her body resting in a white coffin. 

Marilla lay, numb, in her bed. She had cried all of her tears. Her head ached and her chest clenched. Rachel had tried to provide solance but she didn’t understand. Anne was Marilla and Matthews only child; their only chance to be parents. 

Matthew’s body convulsed with sobs. Anne didn’t deserve to die to young. Her sweet smile always lightened up his day, making the hard farm work worth it, if it meant that she was well off. 

————-

Anne’s funeral was held on a sunny day. It was too bright for Marilla because she knew that it was a day that Anne would have loved. 

She stood by the coffin, holding Matthews arm stoically. 

Matthew tried to drown out the sound of the various little girls’ cries, especially Diana’s. He glanced at her and saw Mrs. Barry clutching Diana close. 

After the reverend was done reading the text Matthew, Thomas Lynde, William Barry, and the Reverend himself, lowered the coffin into the plot next to Michael Cuthbert. 

Rachel squeezed Marilla’s shoulders tightly, it was evident to Rachel that Marilla was holding in her emotions.

Everyone came over Green Gables for the wake. After the eighth person, who originally hated Anne, came up and offered condolences, and talked about how lovely the girl was, Marilla couldn’t take it. She fled to her bedroom and tried to breathe evenly. 

Matthew came in behind her and held her.

“She was so young, Matthew. And had finally found safe haven.” 

“I know, I know.”  
—————

Time is like a river, always going, always changing, never slowing down. With time Anne was slowly forgotten by most of Avonlea, except for the Cuthberts, Lyndes, Barry’s, Blythes, and Gillis’s especially, who would always be grateful for the little orphan girl who saved their house. 

Marilla and Matthew became silent, neither talking to anyone except for the Lyndes. Both were drowned in too much grief. The only way the townsfolk knew they were still alive was because every Sunday they were there, sitting in their pew. Marilla would look more and more exhausted and Matthew would look more and more weak.  
—————  
December came and Avonlea dug two new graves. One for Matthew Cuthbert, who shot himself when he realized that the crop was lost, and one for Minnie May Barry, who died from croup when the doctor arrived too late. 

Marilla moved in with the Lyndes but she fell into a deep melancholia and after a year, passed away as well. 

Years past and Diana and Gibert grew up. When Jerry lost his job at the Cuthberts the Barry’s sent for him to manage their horses.  
Much to William and Eliza’s chagrin Jerry and Diana married and moved into Green Gables. 

Gilbert met a lovely girl in his apprenticeship. Winifred was her name, and together, they had several children, but alas, she died giving birth to their fifth child. 

Upon her burial, Gilbert held his newborn daughter while the congregation sang: 

Out of the depths I cry to you, Lord hear my voice. Lord hear my voice. Let your ears attendeth to me. That your will may hear, Lord of my prayers....

**Author's Note:**

> Although it seems like Anne's death was dragged out, it actually happened that way to my cousin, who was a firefighter.


End file.
